


Wind between friends

by Kiper_Crow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Farting, Farting Contest, Farts, M/M, Male Farting Contest, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possible Romance, male farts, pansexual male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiper_Crow/pseuds/Kiper_Crow
Summary: Bryan is on vacation from school and is going to spend the week with his best friend Issac. A little competition begins with the two best friends.
Relationships: Bryan/Issac (Original Characters), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Wind between friends

All characters are 20 and up. Takes place somewhere where the characters can afford their homes and still have extra money for fun.

\---------------------------------------------------------Wind Between Friends------------------------------------------------

I’m Bryan, and I am going to be spending the week with my best friend Issac. We’ve been friends since High School, he was the first person I came out as bi to. A few years ago he came out to me as pan. He’s been living in the suburbs on his own since starting college, I’m done with my finals and driving from the city to hang out with him. 

As I drive up to his apartment building, I see Issac coming home from a jog with a bag in his hand. He was wearing a tank top, you could see his muscles and his bubble butt from his shorts. I park the car, grab my bag and get out. “Hey!” I shout, Issac looks back at me and his confused face changes to a smile as he walks towards me. “Bryan! I didn’t think you would get here so soon” he says hugging me. I look back at him and smile “Yeah, but there was like no traffic. Safe to say that today is my lucky day, especially now that I’m with you”. Issac laughs, “I just got groceries, so I’ll make us lunch. But come on up, let me show you my place”. I follow him into his building up to the second floor. He unlocks the door and his apartment is pretty big. Issac turns to the right and I follow him, he puts the groceries away and says “This is the kitchen, it’s pretty big. Remember my mom’s kitchen was like super small” “Yeah it was more like a hallway it could barely fit two people”. He has a small round dining room table in the kitchen, and a fridge next to the stove which was across from the sink. He leaves the kitchen and we go to the living room. “The room of living” he says with a smile, I look around and see a couch in front of a window and bean bags on the floor. Across from the couch is the TV. Issac leads me to the hallway, he points to his left “That’s the bathroom”, he opens a door to his right “This is the guest room where our humbled guest shall be staying”. I laugh and look around the room. There’s a desk next to the window and a bed across from it. To the left of the bed is a small closet. I put my bag down and look back at him. “Your place is nice and cozy” “Thanks I wanted it to feel like home home, and a place where people can make it home” I smile at him and he smiles back. “So what are you thinking of making?” “Oh, I was thinking of making some chili, you know like my dad used to make. If that’s ok with you?” “Yeah chili sounds good, especially like how your dad made it. Remember how gassy it used to make us?” We walk towards the hallway, “Yeah, we would be farting all day! Hey speaking of gassy”. Issac pauses in the hallway with his back to his bedroom and raises his left eyebrow. “Phhhhhhrt” We both crack up laughing at his gassy emission. I fan the area surrounding my nose “Pee-ew, you were holding that for me” “A gift for the best”. We laugh and head to his living room, he hands me the remote so I watch whatever I want. He heads to the kitchen to begin cooking as I sit on the couch and flip through the channels, I see Spongebob and keep the channel on him. “Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he” I hear Issac sing from the kitchen as I laugh. We loved hanging out and watching cartoons together, going to different colleges stopped that for a bit, but I’m glad we never lost touch. As I’m watching Spongebob I can’t help but think about Issac’s fart earlier, truth be told, I always wanted to experience a farting contest and Issac and I always joked that if we kept breaking wind that we would eventually have to duel. 

Sometime into the cooking, Issac sits down next to me as the chili simmers. He puts his arm around me and brings me closer to him. “I’ve missed spending time like this with you” he says. “Me too. I’m so glad you’re letting me spend the week with you” I say. “Dude, it’s no problem, I can’t wait for all the fun we’re gonna have”. I smile at him and he smiles back, I lay my head on him and he pats my face. “I gotta get back to chili, I don’t want it to burn”. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to check out the chili. I honestly can’t believe he’s doing all of this for me, I love him. A few minutes later and he walks back to the living room and stands next to me. “Chili’s done. Let’s dig in!” “I can’t wait to eat it, I’m so hungry”. We sit down at his dining room table. The chili looks so good, the meat, beans, cheese, his dad liked to add potatoes so Issac added them too. “Wow looks just like your dad’s” I take a spoonful and eat it, “It tastes just like his” Issac chuckles “Thank you”. We finish our bowls and grab seconds. When we finish eating Issac grabs the bowls and puts them in the sink. “I’ll wash them for you, you’ve done so much for me already” I say, “Thanks, but let's do them together like old times” he says. We wash the dishes, he tries to splash water at me and I move out the way and laugh. He walks towards the living room when he’s done washing his bowl. When I finish washing mine and with drying my hands I see Issac waiting at the entryway to the kitchen. 

He places his hand on the wall and leans. “So what did you think of lunch?” he asks me. “I loved it. I’ve missed your dad’s food and you made it so good” I say. He looks back at me with this serious face, it’s almost like we’re at a staring contest when I hear a familiar sound. “Bbbbbrrraaaappt”, he smiles and opens his mouth to say “Wow! Was that you?” sarcastically. I walk towards him and I feel the chili brewing in my stomach, the time is now for me to act. “No that was you not me, but” I pause and “Ppppprbbbttt”, I smile back at Issac “that one was me”. We burst out laughing again and we high five. “That was good, that was good” Issac says as we sit down next to each other on the couch. I give him the remote but he sets it down on the table next to the couch. For a little bit we watch tv with no interruptions until Issac leans towards me. “Bbrrbbbbbbbvrrraarrpt”. He looks at me and winks, “Try to beat that” he says. I smile and lean towards him. “Bbllllrrnbtbtnntbplrt”. I look back at him and blow him a kiss, it looks like our contest might actually be starting. Issac leans away from me, “Ppbbbprbbbttt”. I lean to my right, away from Issac, “RrrRrNNNT”. I smile at him, I feel like I’m at the top of the world being able to keep up with Issac. Before Issac would be able to produce gas faster than I would ever be able to. Issac and I go back and forth trying to outdo the other. “Bbbrnnnnt” “Plllrrrbbbrt” “BBbrbbbpptt” “Pppffrrttt” “RRrrrvBbpptt” “Ppbbprbvbtt” I’m glad we’re having this contest, I’ve missed hanging out and goofing around with him. Issac stands up and faces me, he grabs my hand to make me stand up. Then he hugs me and I hug him back, we hold each other for what feels like an hour but only a minute has passed. “PPRrraavvbbtt” I hear Issac laugh. “BbbRRrvpptt” I start laughing after I get back at him. We get out of our hug and stand facing each other. “PpbBRrtT” Issac looks at me with wide eyes after his fart. I look back at him, “BbRrMmpP”. He gives me his finger and I pull it “pprrfft”. We laugh and I give him my finger, he pulls it and “bbrmmp” we laugh again. “I think I’m done” Issac says, “Yeah me too I think” I say. We sat back down on the couch and continued to watch TV.

A couple of hours have passed by. After watching tv we went to our respective rooms and relaxed. I think Issac took a short nap, but at around 5pm he got up and reheated the chili. I went to the kitchen to see how he was doing. “What do you wanna do later?” I ask, “Umm I don’t know. Wanna watch a movie together after we eat?” “Sure”. We eat the chili, this time only one bowl for the both of us. We walk back to his room and he turns on his Playstation but it needs to update. So I go to the guest room and laid down on the bed and look at my phone. Issac comes into the room and lays down next to me. “It’ll finish updating in about 30 minutes” he says, “That sounds cool” I say before putting my phone done. We lay together in silence, I like it, it’s nice that we just relax together. Issac was so relaxed that he let rip a rumbling fart. We laugh, “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it in”. I turn to face him “It’s fine don’t worry” he turns to face me. He runs his hand through my hair and then touches my left arm. “Have you been working out? I feel some muscle” “No, I mean a little but not as much as you. You’re over here looking like a wrestler” “Hey, I know this is technically a sleepover, but do you wanna have a real one? Like we sleep in the same bed?” “Yeah, let's do it”. We both get up “While it’s still setting up I’m gonna go take a shower” Issac says, “Ok and I’ll go in after you” I say. Issac heads to his room and then to the bathroom and I go through my bag to find my pajama shorts and underwear. Issac finishes in about 10 minutes and I go in after him. His bathroom walls are painted white but he has an ocean shower curtain, I like it a lot. I step in the shower wash up and finish in about 15 minutes. I go to his room and I see that Issac is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Which is rather similar to what I am wearing which is a t-shirt and navy blue pajama shorts. The Playstation is ready and Issac puts in Fighting With My Family the movie based on WWE Superstar and former Divas Champion Paige’s life. He knows I’ve been wanting to see this for a while and I am glad that he chose this for me. He lays down on his bed and I lay next to him. 

As the movie begins, I feel my stomach gurgle, I push out a small rumble of a fart. Issac chuckles and he farts again. “Pppbbbddtt” “Bbbbppttt” “prrrrrrrvt” “phhffrrrttt” Our contest has restarted, small farts, big farts, long farts, short farts. We laugh at our farts, at the scenes in the movie. We had fun farting together, trying to out-do each other, and enjoying the movie together. After we watch the movie and I dry my tears from watching Paige win the Divas Championship in the movie, I get up to go to the guest room and get my toothbrush and my face wash, and begin to brush my teeth. Issac comes to join me and brushes his teeth. When I finish brushing my teeth I open my face wash and begin to do my face routine. Issac opens his cabinet after finishing brushing his teeth and grabs his face wash and does his face routine with me. We finish our face routine and lay down in bed together. Our hands touch and instead of moving them away from each other, we grab each other’s hand. My heart is pounding, I don’t know how to feel about this. I think I like him. “Pfft” We laugh at his fart, I think we’ll be fine.

The End  
Hope you enjoyed this story, it’s very different from other things I have written (for one thing this has an ending). I might continue their story one day for now I am not sure. Thank you for reading  
-Kiper Crow


End file.
